Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest V
Story Name: Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest V Developer: SoraDragonCalibur Genre: Action RPG Game Modes: Single Player, muliplayer Gameplay There is now an option to switch commands decks during battle, and everything else remains the same. Story (At the Brightfull Plains) Player: It's been 3 days since I regained my memories. I should go to the Entity Light right now. Master, Cade, I'm going! *walks for 20 minutes* Player: I was told that I could find Light himself at the Holy Fountain. *looks at the Fountain* The only way to enter is to channel energy in the water, this hasn't been opened in 500 years. Odd, my Master actually knows the Light domain is here. *channels energy, and the portal opens. He/She then enters* Player: Woah, this place is huge. *he sees himself in a huge castle that's blue and white with gems on the walls* Servant: Are you here to see, the Light. Player: Yes. Servant: Follow me. *walks to the throne room* Servant: We have a vistor. Light: You may be dismissed. *the servant leaves and closes the door* Light: Well if it isn't migthy light warrior himself? Take a seat. *takes a seat* Player: I've come here on important business. Light: That's right, the instructions. Now, as you may know, the entities have been corupted. The 4 you've defeated have tried to kill you, save for Darkness who was trying to take your body. You may be wondering, why aren't I trying to kill you? You see, there was an incident that all happend when the the Warrior of Light sacfriced himself to restore the life to the worlds. A reaction occured where the other 5 entities either lost their bodies, or were trapped in a realm. I was unafftected because the reaction couldn't even reach this place. Player: Did the reaction mess up their minds? Light: Well, the reaction made their personally change dramatically in a negative way. So yes. Player: What do I have to do? Light: You see, plants and crops have been dieing out in several worlds. I couldn't get to them all because as you can see, I am really busy. Travel to this world. * points to his data pad* Player: Thank you! *walks out of the castle, then leaves for the world* Player:*looks at map* It should be right here. *lands on the world, Spring* Player: Everything looks very full of life, especially with all the plants and animals. No wonder this place is called Spring. Although, I don't see or sense any sign of dieing here. Now, which path should I take? *throws a stick into the air, and lands in the east direction* East it is. (for 1 hour he searches,but everything seems to fine) Player:*sitting on a tree near a river* Well, there isn't any sign, I should go back and-- *EXPLOSION!* What was that? *notices a fire coming from the south direction* Speak of the devil. *runs to see black ghosts and Skelingtons making plants die and attacking people* Player: *sees a rabbit about to get killed by a skelington,but quickly counters* Damn, I how can I protect the people and animals here with all these enemies? *sees a man in a blue robe with a mask on* Blue Robed Man: I'll protect them, you just fight the skelingtons and ghosts. *the Player defeats them* Player: Who are you? Blue Robed Man: Someone who wanted to help. *vanishes* Player: I feel like I've met him before, not I like in past lives,but the one I'm currently living in right now. (Thinking: There were skellingtons and ghosts, they are dead beings. I don't believe the Life entity is reponsible for this. Something else is behind this behind this, or no............... it can't be. I need to find out who's doing this and how. I should report to Light) *goes back and reports, expect the Blue Robed Man* Light: I see......... I'll look into it when I can. For the meanwhile, do your own searches on this. Player: Thank you. *exits Light's Realm* Master Xesthan: Apprentice. Player: Yes master. Master Xesthan:I realize that this enemy is dangerous so I have deiceded to travel with you. Especially because I'm going to give you more training. Player: What about the Academy? Master Xesthan: Cade will be watching it. Since the other keyblade wielders are unable to help at the momment, we're going to see Mickey and Jack. Player: (I haven't travled with them in a long while) Master Xesthan: We're leaving tomarrow early in the morning after breakfeast, get ready to pack up. *(In the Gummi Ship) Master Xesthan: Apprentice, I'm sure you remember what you were told that one time. Player: "Each bird that hatches from a nest, must learn it's own way to fly." Master Xesthan: Have you figured it out? Player: Every single life of mine has had their own way of fighting, so I need to find one that is unique for me. Xesthan: That takes time, don't worry about it too much. It'll take 5 hours before we reach Disney Castle, we should train until then. You're making amazing progress, now let's keep it going that way. (they land on the Light of Order to pick Jack up) Player: Lord Jin, we came to pick up Jac--- Jack: *screams and is seen crawling on the floor with ripped clothes* Help me! Player: Exuse me Valkara, Jack has to come with us. Valkara: Be sure to-- Jack:*puts her under an illusion* Take me out of here, now!!!! *they leave on the Gumiship* Jack: The plan didn't work, what am I suppose to do? Player: Don't worry, once this quest is over we can just get Ansem to make a clone. Jack: Thank you! (They then go to pick up Mickey at Disney Castle) Mickey: It's been a long time since we've gone on a journey like this. Player: Yeah, 1 year. (the party returns to the Gummi Ship) Master Xesthan: It's time I taught you how to use Clear Mind of the Pure. Player: What is that? Xesthan: It's a version of a clear mind that can only be used if you have a heart of pure Light and only my family, the Rikudo, know it. But, I'm teaching it to you because I know you can use that techique to the extent that I can once you master it. Now, on to the training exercise. *summons blocks made of mode* You are to meditate while focusing Light enegry around you and think of nothing all. This is difficult, remember to foucus. You will know if you are succuessful when you and the blocks of wood levitate levitate in the air. (1 day later) Xesthan: You've done it, well done. Exercise 2: You are to take this orange and turn it into an apple. Player: How? Xesthan: You must focus light energy around the orange and attempt to change the atoms and cells, then unleash the energy all at once, if you use to much, the orange will explode. *5 hours later* Well done. Player: I can also turn it into something else. *turns the orange into a blue apple* I also created cells for food coloring. Xesthan: Not bad. Now, the final exercise, you must be able to use the Clear Mind of Pure for 30 min.during battle, as you improve it, you can use it as much as you want. We shall begin sparing. *they finish at 7:47 pm* You have mastered the Clear Mind of Pure. Have dinner and relax, we'll be heading for our 1st world this morning. *(they land on the world, Stone Ruins) Player: What is this place? Xesthan: This world has Tombs and graves of keyblade wielders that died in the Keyblade War and any other war before that. Jack: A kind of place for those ghosts and skellingtons to be. Mickey: Not to mention that this place has beutiful plants. (Void's Shadow appears) Void: I never thought I would see you here. Player: Void's Shadow! Void: We have a problem? Player: What is it? Void: These ghosts and skelingtons are beings of death and can only aquire darkness. That is why they are after the graves of my comerades, maybe even mine. Jack: Can't you fight them like you do when you fought us at the Land of Departure? Void: That was when Xehanort used Darkness to corrupt me and I was a dark spirit then. That can't be done with ghosts of light. Mickey: We have to search right away. (After fighting many enemies and searching through many graves and they reached an ancient building) Player: These statues are amazing. Void: They are staues of one most powerfull Dark Keyblade masters in history. Although even I can't access the tomb of the first dark keyblade master, King Adas Shar Darkhan. Jack: How come? Xesthan: It was stated that by the first keyblade wielder's son, that after the King was killed. due to his immense power, he sealed him. Mickey:*sees a ghost headed towards a grave* It's going to a grave! Void:! That's my tomb! (they enter the tomb up until they go to the coffin,but they are too late as the ghost enters) Powerfull Ghost: You cannot stop me!!!! Void: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Xesthan: Due to the spirit entering his body, Void's is confilcting with it. (his spirit his sucked the body and Void's body comes out in armor) Possesed Void: Taste my power! *a barrier appears around the Player and Void* Possesed Void: Since I was a spirit, I wasn't at full power. But, now that I've come back stronger than ever I will take your life as a sacfrice for my resurrection! Player: This power, it's much stronger than before. So, this is how strong he really was. I accept your challenge. *draws keyblade, and they both fight in their stage 2 master forms. The fight ends 19. minutes later with the Player winning* Void's Shadow: Thank you, my spirit is freed. *they exit his tomb* Void:*uses a spell on the tomb* Now only you*looks at the Player* and I can access it now. Player: Why me? Void: Because I have now decided you now deserve my keyblade more than anything. *gives his keyblade to the Player* It's now fused with the 2nd keyblade you use for Master form. It's just as strong as your Warrior of Light influenced keyblade. Player: Thanks. *They land in Keyblade Graveyard* Rock: Hi welcome to--Player: SHUT UP ROCK! We all know you're not real. Rock: WHAT?! HOW!? Player: You're just being controlled by wizard who put a spell on you to think you're a living being and that effect makes humans think they are talking to a rock. *puts left* You better come out or else I'll send you guys to Hell. Wizards:*comes out* Please don't kill us! Player: I won't do that, *opens a portal* Enter here. Wizards: Oh thank you. *enters portal, and falls* Player: Have a nice time in limbo! Mickey: Was that really necessary? Player: No, I just put them there for 1 week along with some food so they won't die of starvation, along with sleeping pills so they can sleep. Anyway, why are we here? Keyblade Graveyard is a desert with no life in it Xesthan: Well, as of recently it's been becoming more full of life. It's just this half of the world that is way. Player: The death of the Keyblade Wars still remain, this world is dead. I can sense it.! I know what the ghosts and skelingtons are looking for! Jack: What is it?! Player: The core of the graveyard, with enough pure, it could destroy this world. Since the ghosts and skelingtons are non-living, they will suck the life out of this world. We have to hurry! (2 hours later) ???: Reincarnation It's been a long time. Player: You, you're....... ???: Yes I'm Jugulelan, Warlord of the Vikings dwellved in darkness! I have wanted to get my revenge on you for so long. My soul will never rest until you die. Player: So just because your spirit became a lifeless ghost, and fused it with a lifeless skelington, along with darkness, and more darkness in this core really make you think you can defeat me. Hmph, how foolish of you to think that. Your just like the way you were when we fought in the Battle of Control for the Empire. Your brother toke your place in the throne for Emperor, because who never had a pure heart. Jugulelan: My brother was weak, I was older and more powerfull than he was. Your death will allow me to rest, my heart of mine although dead, still remains and is fueled by my hatred for you! Prepare to die! (the battle ends in 3 minutes, with the player not even using a single of his/her light abilities) Player: I have pity for your soul, being fueled by hatred and being able to rest. *a light shines from his finger tips* I'll allow you to rest in a peaceful place, you are extremely lucky. Not many beings get to be redeemed as you do. Master Xesthan: We need to get to our next destination. You also require more training. (After they leave, the mysterious man from the end of LQ4, with the mysterious women appear) ???(mysterious woman): Should we kill him now darling? ???(mysterious man): Yes we will my dear. *they attempt to dash as the Blue Robed man shows up* Blue Robed Man: I won't allow you to kill him as you did to his parents before. ???(mysterious woman): A stubborn boy as ever. ???(mysterious man): Didn't we teach you anything, son? Blue Robed Man: Father, mother, please stop this. ???( mysterious woman): We won't let you stop us, Hayashi. (after crossing blades back and forth) ???(Mysterious Man): You may be able to keep up with your mother, but if you fight us all at once do you think you'll be able to stop us. Hayashi: Even if it costs my life. I will do what I must. ???(mysterious man): Damn it, we wasted time with him, the boy got away. We will let you live this time Hayashi,but you will be killed the next time we meet. *disappears* *(on the Gummi Ship) Player: Master are we going to---why is there something glowing in my room? *runs and sees an egg hatching* What the? (the eggs hatches into a babby dragon that is black, has orange stripes around it, and orange eyes) Player: Where did this egg come from? Master Xesthan: The egg must have felt safe with you, and used it's magic to follow. It seems as though it doesn't know where it's parents are. Baby Dragon: *flies onto the player's lap* Player: He seems to like me. I will name you, Utickra. Master I think I find my on way of fighting. Master Xesthan: And that would be? Player: Once Utickra grows in size, I will fight using a dragon. Master Xesthan: I know the perfect place to train you and Utickra, Dragon's Lair. In the meanwhile, we will continue your training from last time. *(they land on Dragon's Lair, the docking bay is in a city) Player:Wow, this planet is full of these dragons. Dragon Assistant: Humans, a skelington, and a mouse I see. Now why did you come here? Master Xesthan: *explains to the dragon about Utickra* Dragon Assistant: I see. You 2, bring the mouse and skelington to their quarters, I will bring the humans to the master. *5 minutes later* Head Dragon: So you seek, eh? Well, I don't think there's ever been a human that has fought with dragons. Come with me, my assistant will train Utickra. I will give you training personally. Player: Where am I going to sleep? Head Dragon: You're going to stay in a room 5 halls from the training grounds here in the castle. *they go to the Training Grounds* Head Dragon: Training Exercise #1: You will balance on this pole. Balance is one of the many abilities you will need to fought with your dragon. (later that day) Head Dragon: Good, now I show you're made of. I want to see just how strong you are. (5 hours later) Player:*beaten and tired* You're really strong. Head Dragon: I'm surprised you manged to last that long. That Clear Mind really is something. By the end of this training, you will be stronger me. Now go and rest. You will be training for another 3 days. Each time you visit a world, you are to come back and train for 2 days. When you are on stand by, you are to train here until further notice. Utrickra won't be full grown until he is a month old. Player: Yes sir. (3 days pass, making it time for them to go to the next world) *(they land on a world that already appears to be dead) Player: Darn it! They got to this world before us! Everyone that lived here is dead! *punches the ground* Xesthan: Since the life entity is responsible for this, we can make him revive anyone he's killed. Mickey: So don't take it hard on yourself. Player: Jack you're dead, so can you detect anything unusual right now? Jack: Yeah, I feel an odd presence. I can't tell what is or who, and if it's alive or dead. Xesthan: Can you tell is where it's coming from? Jack: I'm pretty sure it's about 15 miles east of here. (3 hours later, they saw stairs that lead to a platform with blue light shining upon it and ghosts and skelingtons working) *the part hides behind a rock* Mickey: What is that? Jack: They appear to be building something. Xesthan: I think I know what is,but I need a closer look. *makes an eye out of magic, has it float to the platform* Player: What do you see? Xesthan: I see a circle in shape of a star. Wait, that's a Ritual Circle! Player: That's used for resurrection, summoning, and power increases! So they might be summoning the Life entity here to give him a power increase! Xesthan: We have to stop them before they perform the ritual! (the party charges to the platform destroying ghots and skelingtons until they reach the platform) Player: Alright, now we have to destroy the circle. ???: I don't think so. (a barrier is set up around the circle) Player: It's just as I feared you are no longer the life entity, you've been reversed into an entity of Death! Death: Impressive, I never thought a human could ever figure that out. But your too late, I'm going to gain power right now, and then no one will be able to stop me! *a great aura appears around him* I really would like to make you bleed and die,but I have somewhere to be. Xesthan: I won't let you get away! Barrier crush! *the barrier is shattered, then he charges at Death, only for him to disappear* Death(voice): Now my servanst, dispose of them! (10 death gods appear) All Death Gods: We're going to make you all bleed to death! *the party defeats the Death Gods* Xesthan: We have Hades locate Death through the Ritual circle. But it will take about 5 days. *(The Player returns to Dragon's Lair for more training) Player: Head Dragon-Sensei, I'm ready for more training. Head Dragon: You can just call me by my name, Durgenfall. Now, we will work on both your speed and your sight. By improving your sight, you will be able to fight much faster opponents if you can make out their location, use that with speed, and you will able to win many battles against difficult opponents. Player: How will we do the training? Durgenfall: You are to wear weights until you are incredibly fast with them alone, and you will wear these glasses that make it harder to see. While doing that,you will have to dodge numerous attacks by me. Player:*puts them on* Ready! Durgenfall: Begin! (2 days since the training started) DurgenFall: You're doing well, now show me how much you've improved. Take off those weights and glasses, and attempt to dodge my attacks again. (he takes them off, and they try again for 3 minutes) Impressive. Now, I will teach you a few attacks for the remainder of these days until you go fight Death. Player: What kind? Durgenfall: These are Dragon Techiques you can learn without a dragon, it's better for you to learn them now so I don't have to teach you when Utrickra is 1 month old, and you will already be familair with them. (the training once again gets to the time in which the party leaves again) *(The Death that Lies is where they land) Xesthan: According to Hades, he there should be an old friend of his that's a death god that should allow us to sneak into Death's Castle. We need to get to the bay area. *5 minutes later* Igitite: So you must be the ones, eh? Xesthan: Indeed. Igitite: We are going to sail by boat and get into the Sewers. There will be an entrance to the Undercroft where the tombs are. You will then get out, and find a way to the throne room. Mickey: How do you know this. Igitite: I've sneaked into the Castle many times unnoticed, the Death Gods are too lazy to set secuirity near the water. Now, shall we go? *40 minutes later and they've exited the UnderCroft tombs* Xesthan: Mickey this might stange ,but take off your clothes. Mickey: Wait ,but---Xesthan: Just take them off! Mickey:*takes them off* Why do I have to do this? Xesthan: You will be a distraction for the Death Gods they will just think you are an over sized mouse. Now run and make uh......mouse noises! Mickey: But I can't---Xesthan: Do as I say! Mickey: *runs and fails at making moise noises* Death God1: What is that supposed to be? DG2: Apprentely it's an over sized mouse. DG1: I'm not to sure about that. DG3: Well can't you see that it makes the correct mouse noises? DG: I guess you're right. (the party sneaks past the gods) Player: They actually fell for that? What imbeciles. *they make it to the higher grounds* Player: Once we keep getting higher up, we'll no longer be able to keep sneaking through. Jack, get in that Armor right now. Deal with any enemy that crosses your path. Jack: What happens if they see all the unconcious bodies? Player: They'll just think they had to much Sake to drink, now get in. * after fighting many Death Gods, they get to the entrance of the Throne Room* Xesthan: I'm sorry,but I can't join you. I feel a presence that might be even stronger than Death, I'll deal with him. *meanwhile with Jack, they are many Death God on the ground* Death God 4: Why are they all on the ground? DG5: Probably had too much Sake. Jack: ._. (Back to the Player) Player: *unlocks the entrance and enters* Death: It seems you were able to infiltrate my castle, well done. But it ends here, where you will die! Player: Are you really sure about that, death? How can you even think of defeating me? Your power is insignicant compared to mine. Death: What was that?! I'll teach you a lesson you won't live to regret! *attempts to punch the Player,but he dodges without effort* Player: Can't you see the gap? *kicks him hard in the stomach and throws him hard into a stone pillar* About that lesson, I'm really learning on how weak you are, and I'm still living. Death: I've had enough of your rubbish boy! Prepare to die! *Player defeats him without effort and knocks him into the ground* (Death starts glowing green, and takes the appreance of a tree) Player: Life! You're back to normal! Life: Thank you for saving me! We have to get of here, he's *stabbed by a spear from the back, and perishes* Player: LIFE! *looks to the throne, to see Light* Light: I congradulate you for defeating him, now I can eliminate Darkness from existence without the other entities stop to me. That therefore makes me the 1 in control. Player: You can't do this! The balance and laws of the universe would collapse! How dare you try to control everything and even killed your comerade you sick bastard! I'm going to make you pay! Light: It's futile, I'm much stronger than you know. I've been training for my whole existence, and am know more powerfull since all other 5 entities have been eliminated. I thought you would join me as a pure being of light. But, nonetheless you are Darkness's brother, it's to be expected. Enough talk, I will show you my newfound power! *After a short 7 minute battle, the Player wins in Light Master Form stage 1* Light: Crap. It can't end like this. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *disappears* Player: Now that this is over I should...... What in hell am I seeing? (6 orbs appear each representing each entity: Darkness, Soul, Devil, Memory, Life/Death(they are the same), and Light. Then a cloacked figure in blue holding a staff appears) Player: Who are you?! ???: I am the true form of all of the entities as 1 known as, Jitsuzai, the Reality Entity! Player:!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jitsuzai: Right now I am what is just left of my former self,but I will regain my full power once I absorb these orbs! Player: I won't let you do it *goes into Light Master Form Stage 2* (The power causes the orbs to be in a barrier between the 2) Jitsuzai: Not bad, not bad at all. Before we begin, allow me to explain everything. At all began when I was constructing the universe, you were there in your 1st life. Of course you never knew of my existence, no one ever did. Around the time I was around about say maybe, 564,362,999,555,666,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years old, the universe had already been constructed. An old man apporched me and said that I was not worthy to rule the universe since I shape everything in my image. He then challenged me, I killed him rather easily,but used a power spell that death would erase the killer's existence.Since I was an entity, I was split into 6 different entities,but the Darkness and memories disappeared. Luckily, my wife who was the goddess of Fate gave birth to 2 sons right after I was "erased". Darkness was born first, and for some reason the 2nd son that was born 6 years after Darkness was human not a god or entity at all. He had the resembelance of the greatest hero during the beginning of age of time. Then it came to her. You were reincarnated! Player: This can't be! You were my--- Jitsuzai: Yes, I am your father. I've been watching you, I'm proud of everything you've done and you even restored the Memory entity. Even as a human, you keeped memory existing until she became your apprentence. Join me, Reality is binded to my will and I can make you an entity! Player: NO! I will never join you! *readies both keyblades* Jitsuzai: Even as I am now, I am still very powerfull. *the battle drags on for 6 hours, both of them are worn out and injured,but it keeps going* Jitsuzai: Reality's Grace! *an orb gets to the Player* Player: Over top, Clear Mind! *negates the orb* Jitsuzai: WHAT?! Player: *slashes him with his keyblades that are glowing blue as he does it* Jitszudai: Meet your end, Necro Genjutsu Force! *sends a power blast at him/her* Player: When concentrated starts become one, they open the path to a new power, creating the Light evolution! Dragon Art: Rising Light Dragon God! *unleashed energy towards the blast taking a resemblance of a Dragon* Jitsuzai: I lost?! *disappears* Player: *falls to the ground and reverts to normal* I won. Man that was tough. Wait, why are the orbs still there? Unless---- Jitsuzai: Thought you got rid me? *reappears, and absorbs the orbs, regaining full power* I would end it here right now, but after that battle, I am too injured to move any part of my body. Until I return, I hope you reconsider my offer so you can join me, my son. *disappears once more* *Master Xesthan arrives* Player: Master! Xesthan: Thank the gods your all right. Player: What happend was---- Xesthan: Tell me on the way home, you toke quite alot of damage from your last battle. (They are back at Brightfull Plains) Xesthan: So that's what happend. Player: What about that other precense you felt? Xesthan: I almost caught up to it,but it disappeared without a trace. Player: Master, I was barely able to defeat Jitsuzai in his weakened state, what am I going to do when I meet him again? Xesthan: Don't worry about it, Durgenfall and I are going to prepare you. Remember that you can overcome any opponent no matter how strong they are, just as long as you believe in yourself. If you lose all faith in yourself, the enemy has already won. Player: Where's Cade? Xesthan: He would gladly help in the fight against the entity,but he's off doing urgent business. You should rest, don't train for about 2 days. Player: Can you tell me something about the history of the keyblade, master? Xesthan: *smiles* You never get tired of hearing about do it, do you? Very well. *THE END, this arc is to be concluded in LQ6. Category:Stories